The invention relates to a method of operating a machine with a rotating unit, in particular a packaging machine with a rotating (folding) turret, comprising at least one rotating sub-unit--rotating part--and at least one fixed sub-unit--supporting part--, the rotating part and supporting part being sealed against oil flow with respect to each other.
The invention is concerned with several areas of the oil supply of complex machines with rotating units. In particular, it is concerned with measures for supplying oil in packaging machines with rotating (folding) turrets.
Packaging machines for the production of cigarette packs in particular are becoming increasingly complex in their construction, to meet the ever higher performance requirements. The folding of blanks for producing the cigarette pack takes place on rotating folding turrets, which usually comprise at least one fixed supporting part and at least one rotating part arranged on the latter. The said rotating part is provided with at least one group of receiving means, or pockets, distributed along the circumference, for blanks, packs and pack contents.
The (folding) turret must be supplied with lubricants, in particular with oil. On the other hand, the product to be packaged, that is to say cigarettes in particular, is extremely sensitive to the effects of oil. An important concern of the invention is to ensure that impairment of the products to be packaged, that is to say tobacco, cigarettes or possibly types of food, by oil is excluded.